


Who Was That Shape In The Shadows...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blindness fic. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Was That Shape In The Shadows...

The blindness had been a shock for both Phantom and Katie, who dealt with it the same way they always had. With acceptance and time. 

By now it was easy for Phantom to sense where Katie was in the room, or when she wasn't. Nerves no longer factored into it, she could, and would call out to her and find her... 

The silence of the room had been broken by near-silent sobbing and Phantom had moved closer, her touch light on Katie's cheek, stroking her tears away. 

"Oh my Darling..."

A pause then...

"Who upset you?"

"How did you..."

A pause then... 

"I just realized you can't see me anymore..."

"Who said I can't..."

Phantom's voice was gentle. 

"I can see your face as clearly as the first day we met, I know your shape even in the shadows... I know you, my Darling, I know your soul and heart and smile as if they were my very own... I see you. I see you with my love."


End file.
